Two's Company
by Sailor's Wife
Summary: After Elizabeth is left to the frozen dephs of space, Sam is on a mission to fulfill her promise to John and find a way to bring her back. With time running out Sam finds an unconventional means to save her. John/Sam, Shwier, Sam/Weir friendship, no slash
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did… well we'd all be happy, or at least I would :0D**

**Thanks to Chartrusean for beta'ing this for me. Plus she writes AWESOME Sanctuary fic!**

**This has been on my computer for about a year now, it's high time I posted it. Updating weekly, unless there is begging involved, then I might be convinced to upload sooner ;oP**

…**..**

**Two's Company:**

We'll get her back John. I promise." He looked at her, not truly believing and it showed. "Hey, we don't' leave our people behind. We just need a viable option for rescue."

"If she's even still alive." He looked pained. Worse than pained, like part of him had been put into a meat grinder and reinserted into his body, exposing raw nerves to the torture of the elements.

"Don't think like that John." "We've lost people before and recovered them, weeks, months, even years later." "Trust me. I know this isn't easy, but I've been in this position more than a few times." "We'.."

Sam reached out and touched his face. She liked John. He had always been strong, funny and flirty. She enjoyed their encounters at the SGC and on the rare occasion she had visited Atlantis. Like Jack and Cam, he was the typical SGC flyboy, full of life, confidence and hidden brilliance. It hurt her to see him like this, but she knew all too well where he was coming from.

His face was smooth and rough at the same time, his skin warm, but his face… so sad, hurt and angry.

"Hey, I've got something that might cheer you up." She offered in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"What's that?"

"Beer, and lots of it." She flashed him one of her best smiles. It was _those_ smiles that her team claimed could charm the fight out of a cobra. Sam felt the situation warranted such a disarming smile. She didn't care for using her feminine wiles but every now and then…

After a moment of getting lost in the depths of those gorgeous blues, he looked at her questioningly. She didn't exactly look like the drinking type.

She answered his unvoiced question. "General O'Neill sent it. He knows I do not care much for it… ok every now and then I like a good Sam Adams, but, he said I'd need it. That there'd be days like this."

"Ahh." John thought for a moment. "You know what. That sounds like a good idea, great actually." "The south pier is usually where I think my sorrows away, tonight I may just have to _drink_ my sorrows away." "Besides, in the company of a beautiful woman, how could I say no?" He smiled this time, while still sad looking there was his trademark flyboy edge to it.

…..

A few hours and way too many beers on his part later…

They sat on the pier, empty bottles beside them. Sam was relaxed but not even buzzed let alone drunk. John on the other hand… Well it was what the doctor, or Colonel ordered. He was regaling her with his off-world exploits, including some _very_ comical moments including McKay and his characteristic 'charm' getting him into trouble with the locals.

Sam's sides were starting to ache from laughter, and it only seemed to encourage John. He wouldn't forget _her_ but he was forgetting his sorrows for a while. Unlike the saddened stupor he expected to be in, he was in a playful, jovial stupor.

"I'm sure you have hordes of stories of your own." He said noticing how the moon shone off of her flowing golden hair.

"To quote Teal'c, 'indeed'." She giggled and didn't know if it was from the beer or the school girl feeling that nagged at her often in his presence. "But a lot of them are dark and not exactly good for the mood we seemed to have created."

John grunted non-committally. He knew she had seen a lot in her day. He had enough demons in his closet, but Sam had been at this for more than twice as long as he had.

The sound of the waves was peaceful and a light breeze caressed their skin as they settled into a comfortable silence, both leaning back on their elbows, sitting a little closer than they probably should have been.

John's head dropped to her shoulder. "Thanks Sam."

She rather liked his head resting there, even though she shouldn't. "Hey, no problem." "It's nice to be a comfort to someone for a change. I wish the circumstances were different, the loss of a bet or something, but underneath it all. It's still nice."

It was a comment that could be taken as crass and cold-hearted. But he knew what she meant. And John really did appreciate everything she had done, for him and for Atlantis. If Elizabeth had to be replaced he was glad it was her and he told her so. "I couldn't have dreamed for better."

"Thanks John, that's really sweet." Sam looked down at him, tendrils of gold falling across her face. He looked into her steel grey/blue eyes, eyes he could as easily get lost in as Elizabeth's greens.

John lifted his head off her shoulder and placed a gentle hand on her face. She didn't intend to but she instinctively leaned into the touch and closed her eyes. She was strangely calm and comforted by the intimate moment, until soft lips tenderly touched hers.

Excitement, warmth, apprehension, was just a few of the emotions swirling inside her. She slightly leaned into the kiss but something within screamed at her _'wrong, this is wrong, wrong, wrong." _ She wanted not to care if it was wrong or not. It felt so good and John's apprehension had melted away and he had sidled closer to her, hands in her hair and deepening the kiss. There was no tongue action, yet, but they kissed with half open mouths taking each other in, in sections, exploring… learning.

Sam needed to pull back, but didn't want to jerk back suddenly even if the urge hit her that way. She pulled back a little, nipped at his lips again and broke the kiss and then the embrace.

John's hazel eyes burned into hers, warm, yet needing. She understood his need for comfort, but _that_ type of comfort would only open a can of worms, or worse.

"This is a bad idea," Sam said softly, gently with a hint of huskiness in her voice left from the passion of the kiss. "Not that it isn't a wonderful thought, but it's wrong."

"I know, whole CO/2IC thing." He said looking a little sheepish, yet aroused at the same time.

Sam smiled warmly, eyes still hazy and smoldering. It twisted his insides in a pleasant way knowing he affected her like that. "Not just that John, you're hurt emotionally, drunk and very vulnerable. What type of friend would I be to take advantage of that? Let alone CO taking advantage of her 2IC like that."

John understood completely, his feelings clearly showing on his face. Sam was relieved to see how accepting he was of the whole situation, so damn calm and collected, even under the circumstances.

"Besides. I wouldn't want you waking up in the morning regretting the day you laid eyes on me." She smiled one of her mega-watt smiles and he resisted the urge to try breaking her shell again and pin her to the pier.

Instead he looked her over… slowly… appreciatively… "Yeah," he said sarcastically, "I see that happening."

Sam had the good grace to blush.

"But, I understand what you are saying." John said standing, and then held a hand out to Sam helping her up. "So we ok?"

"Yeah, forget it ever happened."

John stepped close to her, his eyes determined. "No, I'm not going to forget it and neither should you. It was perfect and you know it."

Sam looked down, _'Yeah, yeah it was perfect.'_ She thought to herself. She looked back up into those hazel eyes. "You're right. But it shouldn't happen again."

"I completely agree." His voice and his expression were just a little too playful for such a comment. Sam's suspicion was confirmed when he kissed her again.

She smiled and giggled against his lips. He broke the kiss with a laugh of his own. Sam playfully shoved him and he stumbled. "Careful there flyboy."

He grinned at her and her to him. "I'll walk you home, make sure you make it," Sam said with a smile still plastered to her face and lips still tingling with the lingering effects of his touch.

John said nothing, but wrapped an arm around her waist, and she did likewise, and they headed for the nearest transporter.

….

It was the first time she intentionally recalled a memory to share with Elizabeth.

**A/N: Ha! Virtual cookies to anyone who figures out where this is going!**


	2. Chapter 2

The memory was from a year and a half ago.

In the intervening time Sam had command Atlantis for a year, flirted with Sheppard on occasion, broke her leg, lost her memory, had her dreams invaded by an evil entity that was probably more scared of _her_ dreams than any it could have conjured, lost Teyla, saved Teyla, was relieved of command and given the Hammond.

That's where this story really starts.

Sam had a lot of time to herself on the ship. She was the Captain. She graced the seat of power when needed, made the tough decisions when needed but ultimately it left her with a lot of time on her hands. She thought about taking up the cello, writing a few books on astro-physics that would never get published and even golf (a few dashing men in her life swore by the sport).

Ultimately, she had a promise to keep. She had promised to rescue Weir. She had seen a report where the replicators kept cloning her, trying to tap into her humanity in order to learn the secrets of ascension. Eventually they may obliterate her all together, but for now, Sam knew there was at least part of Elizabeth out there to work with.

So she spent her time pouring through the Asgard core and systems for all their info on cloning. She combined what she learned there with the knowledge she had of the various mind linking, and/or reality interfacing technologies they had encountered over the years.

After just a few short weeks she had a viable simulation on transferring a consciousness from one body to another. She just needed a body, she needed a clone. Problem was, she needed help with that from someone who knew the human body like she knew machines. Even though the human body was essentially a machine, its intricacies and her inability to manufacture spare parts for one left her unwilling to learn much about it in the past beyond survival basics. And even then, most of that was learned in the field, or through various injuries sustained by herself, or a member of her team.

She needed help.

The help she received however, only compounded the situation further and came from the most unlikely of sources. Richard Woolsey.

He had come to her after Elizabeth invaded Atlantis with her mind, bringing other replicator consciousnesses with her. In the end, Elizabeth sacrificed herself yet again for the safety of the great city.

"It's so much easier to deal with when you're reading a report and not witnessing the sacrifice first hand." Richard had told her. And she understood all too well. It was a beef she had with the IOA, the military and politician's world 'round.

What bothered Woolsey the most was the haunted souls that seems to troll the halls of Atlantis after the encounter, Sheppard being worst of all.

Woolsey was not an easy man to break, but after overhearing a comment on how Carter had vowed to save Weir and if she had been in Woolsey shoes, Weir wouldn't be floating in the frozen void of space, he broke.

On top of that, the Wraith had randomly chosen a replicator to experiment on. With the rest of the Asurans dead, and these Replicators unable to… replicate… they had taken to studying them in hopes of altering them to do their bidding, waging wars on enemy hives or building ships capable of reaching Earth. Luckily Elizabeth had not been the one taken. But, AR1 had infiltrated the Wraith lab, killed the replicator and managed to destroy what they hoped was all the research data. The other replicators were scheduled for demolition as soon as Caldwell could get there.

Sam was already in the Pegasus galaxy and was supposed to receive the termination orders, but Woolsey asked O'Neill specifically _not_ to order Carter to do it. While he had no doubts about her strength and resolve, Woolsey claimed he did not want to put that burden on her when Caldwell was more than capable of handling it, both strategically and emotionally. He had hit Jack's soft spot, Carter.

Woolsey gave her three days to save Weir, and that no one but them would know.

…

Sam's crew was unwaveringly loyal. She never demanded their loyalty, it was automatically given. Every member of her crew held her in awe or in some form of hero worship. The fact that she was very real, down to earth (so to speak) and cared for them all like family only compounded the matter. So when she told her crew that she had secret orders to be in this quadrant of space that only a select few knew about to conduct research of her own, they willingly followed her blindly.

Sam had worked around the clock, but couldn't figure out the cloning bit. She wanted to enlist Carson's help but Woolsey said no; it would draw too much attention. But, nothing she tried came close to a viable body for Elizabeth.

In the end it came down to an hour or less before Caldwell would show and Elizabeth's still frozen body would be destroyed. Sam did the only thing she could think to do… Become a 'lifeboat' for Elizabeth.

Sam beamed her on board, hooked them both up to the machine she had built and transferred Elizabeth's consciousness to her own body, then jettisoned the replicator and ordered the jump into hyperspace for Earth.

…

"Elizabeth, I can't see myself in the mirror." Sam said aloud. When she was by herself she preferred to speak audibly instead of just 'thinking' her conversations with her temporary partner in crime.

'_I know, I know. I'm just trying to be… polite.'_ Came Elizabeth's reply in her head.

"Even though I'm the dominate presence, when you try so hard to shut your _eyes_, even if I'm holding them open, it makes my vision blurry."

_Elizabeth voiced a sigh. "I know, I just feel like I'm ogling your body or something.'_

Sam chuckled even though she could feel Elizabeth's embarrassment as her own. Blushing at her own reflection was going to take some getting used to. "Well, you'll just have to 'ogle' away, because I need to get ready."

Sam's ears burned hotter. She found it hard to get upset with the good doctor though, it had to be rough. She only had a minor experience with an alien entity harboring the same body, unlike Sam who had had it happen on more than one occasion and for lengthier amounts of time. Even Sam would need time to get used to this _arrangement_. But, she kept thinking about her Dad and Selmack and the relationship they had shared. It gave her strength, courage and most of all patience. It seemed to help Elizabeth as well.

Since taking Elizabeth on two days ago, she had been filled with nervous energy. To burn off steam she sparred with the Marines she was taking back to Earth. One of them got her pretty good across the ribs, but she refused to go to the infirmary, for fear of her secret being discovered.

Sam stood now in front of the mirror in just underwear trying to look at the nasty bruise she felt along her ribs. Elizabeth finally 'opened her eyes' and let Sam see how much damage had been done.

'_Wow, that looks a lot worse than it feels!'_

Sam sighed, "High pain tolerance I'm afraid. It actually is that bad. I'm just used to these types of things by now."

'_Oh'_

"Is that… appreciation? Elizabeth?" Sam teased. Her ears burned all over again and her vision blurred as Elizabeth 'shut her eyes' having been caught appreciating Sam's form in the mirror. She felt like an ass almost immediately, this was hard for Elizabeth, more so because it was not her face she saw in the mirror or voice she heard on the rare chance she tried to actually speak.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." Sam's remorse was genuine.

'_It's not like you could have hid the comment from me anyway. All you have to do is 'think' it and I know.'_

'_I know.' _Sam replied, this time thinking her response rather than voicing it. _'It's late, how about some sleep?'_

'_Sleep sounds nice, a __**peaceful**__ sleep. You have no such thing when you sleep. Your dreams are…. Terrifying.'_

Sam was sorry, and all twisted up inside over the fact Elizabeth had to share in her nightmares. Elizabeth felt it as if the feeling were her own.

….


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks again to the wonderful Chartreuseian for her beta work!**

…**..**

**Chapter 3:**

'_Elizabeeeeth'_ Sam groaned. _'Please, go back to sleep. This is the sixth time you've woke us up in two hours.'_ Sam complained.

Elizabeth gasped for breath; a light sheen of sweat had formed on Sam's body as a result from Elizabeth's reaction to their nightmare.

"How can you sleep like this?" Elizabeth was finally starting to get used to hearing Sam's voice when she spoke.

'_Like what?' ' In a bed, with a pillow and covers? Much nicer than a lot of places I've had to sleep.'_

"Oh, don't remind me. Not that freezing to death all curled up to General O'Neill is at all bad compared to most of the dreams we have." "I don't think I can take another touch of a Gould torture stick or hand device. And the Ashr'ak, losing Jolinar." She pursed her lips tight and tucked a stray lock of hair back behind her ears. A nervous habit that was unique to Elizabeth.

Sam's body began to shudder as Elizabeth tried to choke back a sob. "I've seen a lot of things in my day Sam. I've been beat up and blown up, ordered people to their deaths and watched as people I loved were tortured or killed, had my mind scrambled for months on end from replicators; and still, your memories are so vivid… Sam I can _feel_ it."

Sam mentally sighed. _'I know. And trust me. The flash backs, while realistic, are nothing compared to what it was like first hand. Maybe that's why I can ignore them. Most of the time that is.' 'I'm not going to lie to you, it does get to me. More often than I care to admit.' _She felt a hot tear slide down her cheek before Elizabeth brushed it away angrily.

'_How about this. I have many happy memories too. I'll share some with you.' 'It might help.'_

'Oh, no Sam, it's fine. I'm just frustrated is all." She took a deep calming breath and squared her shoulders. "See, all better now."

Elizabeth felt Sam's mental scoff. _'Really Elizabeth. You can't lie to me anymore than I can to you.' 'C'mon I've been wanting to try this out anyway. What would you like to know?'_

"How about showing me Atlantis after I…_left_, so to speak."

'_I think I'll need control of my body back to try this though.'_

Elizabeth concentrated on the feeling of fading. It was almost like forcing one's self to fall asleep. There was a moment of disorientation as she felt herself slip into an almost semi conscious state. She once again felt disconnected from her body, or Sam's rather. She wasn't sure she could get used to the feeling.

Sam now in control sat cross legged and took a deep cleansing breath as she tried to find a state of Kel'no'reem that might allow her to bring memories forth at will. She and Elizabeth could hear each others 'voices' and even feel the other's thoughts and emotions, but memories before the blending only seemed to come out in flashes, typically during sleep.

Sam tried to recall some of the nicer times she had on Atlantis. Her memories started flashing in random order. Most of them had flashes of a certain flyboy with a to-die-for smile.

Sam felt her heart speed up slightly and a warm, fuzzy feeling start to grow from the pit of her stomach as images of John flooded their minds.

'_Now that I know what makes you happy…'_ Sam teased. She felt a blush grace her cheeks.

Sam tried recalling a barbeque John had arranged for Atlantis on the Mainland. A few images of him in a Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses emerged. He was standing at a grill, spatula in hand. The image disappeared and another flashed of him on a surfboard catching the perfect wave.

Suddenly it was night, the breeze was warm and they were on the South pier. John's lips were touching hers and Elizabeth felt an excitement that wasn't her own.

Then the image was gone and Sam cleared her throat as she tried once again to concentrate on the barbeque.

'_No. Wait!' 'Go back to the pier, what was that all about?'_

Elizabeth could feel Sam blushing furiously and trying to suppress the memory.

'_Sorry, that was not what I had intended. Maybe we should stop'._ Sam tried hopefully.

'_Ohhhh no… You're not getting away __**that**__ easily.' _Elizabeth's tone was light and teasing. _'I want to know what happened between you two.'_

'_It's not what you think.'_ Sam was uneasy and they both felt it. _' We flirted a little, that was all.' 'I really think we should stop. I don't want to hurt you Elizabeth. You're a great woman and a great companion. I don't want to jeopardize that.'_

Sam's compassion for her was genuine. She wouldn't be able to hide it from her. Sam was truly worried that whatever the memory contained would hurt their growing friendship.

'_I'm sorry Sam. I shouldn't be asking you to recall your memories. It's very rude and invasive of me.'_

"_Elizabeth, it was __**my**__ idea, not yours.'_

'_May I ask a question though?'_

'_Sure.'_

Sam felt herself blush yet again, and Elizabeth trying her best to hide her train of thought from her and trying to come up with a more appropriate question to the one she wanted to ask.

Sam chuckled out loud. _'You want to know if the memory was X-rated. And no, it was not. Not even PG. I just don't know how you'll react to it and I don't want to make your life more of a living hell before I can find a way to get you into your own body.'_

'_Sam, if you are worried I'll be upset if you and John had or have a relationship, don't. I may be a touch jealous and that can't be helped. But angry is something I wouldn't be. I never expressed my feelings for him. I'm not even sure if he had any for me, or if it was just wishful thinking on my part.' 'But he's a grown man and can have a relationship with whomever he wants.'_

'_He did have feelings for you, and still does Elizabeth. And yes, we flirted and talked. We became good friends, and he started showing signs of moving on. At least, before you showed back up in replicator form. I don't know what that might have done to him. He took your 'death' pretty hard.'_

Sadness welled up inside her. She wanted to cry, for herself, for Elizabeth, for John, for the whole damned situation. Sam wasn't entirely sure that it was all her that she was feeling of if it was a combined sorrow of the duo. Not for the first time she wished her Dad and Selmak were there to help her through this. In the end she decided to go for broke. IF all went well, maybe it would appease her curiosity, maybe even cheer her up a little.

'_If you think it wouldn't hurt you, I'll show you. You should know why that particular memory even happened.'_

'_Well,'_ Elizabeth said in a cheery tone. _'If nothing else I can live vicariously through you.'_

At that Sam openly laughed before again bringing herself into the proper meditative state.

….

As Sam recalled the memory, Elizabeth's heart wrenched at how torn up and twisted John had become over losing her. She felt happiness and relief that Sam was able to bring him out of his mood. She never wanted him to hurt like that. Not even over her.

She laughed at the stories he told Sam. They were familiar stories, ones she had read in reports or witnessed herself. But John's embellishments made them even more amusing. Or maybe it was just the feeling of being in his presence again, in a human sense after so long. Either way she was finally letting go of her many fears over her current situation and relaxing. John always had that effect on her.

Then he looked at her with something else in his expression. Something she had seen before, only this time without the hint of anguish she was used to.

When he cupped her face, she wasn't sure if it was Sam's excitement and nervousness or hers that she felt. Next thing she knew, his soft lips were gently pressed against her and she instinctively kissed back.

The memory was so real, so vivid that she could feel the warmth of his lips on hers as if it had been her there instead of Sam. Excitement, gaiety, with a touch of arousal encompassed her being. She felt as if her all senses were heightened as she felt every brush of his hand against her face, as she felt his body start to press against hers, the way his lips explored hers, and the way that familiar scent of his flooded her senses.

Elizabeth felt like growling at Sam as she pulled back, she would much rather have the moment escalate. She nearly cursed her for keeping it PG.

Elizabeth felt Sam's amusement at her frustrations and wondered if it were possible to mentally glare…

Obviously it was as she felt Sam's mirth grow.

She had to hand it to Sam though, she handled the situation marvelously. Elizabeth doubted she could have been so suave about it all. Maybe it was something innate to members of the military. They seemed to be all too good at _suave_.

…

Sam opened her eyes and cleared her head of her meditative state.

'_That was… '_ Elizabeth's thoughts jumbled excitedly in Sam's mind. _'Thanks Sam.'_

'_I'm surprised you're not mad. It was quite the intimate moment. With John. The man you… at least like, but I'm leaning more toward love.'_

'_Sam, I'm far from mad. I can't explain it. I wouldn't have been mad regardless, just probably a bit jealous. Though I'm sure we would both enjoy a few 'girltalk' sessions about him!' 'But being able to experience your memory was… breathtaking. Not just the memory, but the sensations, the feelings, the emotions. It was incredible.'_

'_As you know, it can sometimes be a curse when it comes to the not so nice memories.' 'But, you can thank Jolinar, various memory recall devices and Teal'c for teaching me how to Kel'no'reem to intensify the experience. It proved helpful when trying to recall some of Jolinar's memories.'_

'_Happy though?' _Sam asked.

'_Very. I think I can let you sleep now.'_

'_Great! It's been too long since I've had a full 8.'_

'_Goodnight Sam.'_

"Goodnight." Sam yawned.

She lay them back down to drift into a peaceful sleep. They would need their rest; tomorrow they had a meeting with O'Neill. Sam fully intended on briefing him on the situation despite Woolsey's orders for secrecy.

….

**A/N: Next chapter, breaking it to O'Neill, then a 3 week time jump to put them back in the Pegasus galaxy and back on John's radar.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the massive delay. I've had a seriously sick household. Again thanks a heap to Chartreausean for her beta work!**

…**..**

**Chapter 4**

'_Wait, you're not telling him we're coming?' _Elizabeth asked.

"No. Why?"

'_Well, isn't it polite to call first? He is a general after all.'_

"Not with Jack. Besides, he loves surprises… and cake."

Elizabeth mentally chuckled.

Sam smoothed her uniform, assured all her ribbons and medals were in perfect order on her dress blues. "Shall we?" Sam touched her earpiece and gave the order. Seconds later she was enveloped in a field of blue.

..

Jack looked up at the shimmering blue light before him as Sam materialized, looking like the perfect officer in her impeccable dress blues. His eyes had only widened slightly at her sudden appearance. After all this time, he was no longer surprised by people suddenly beaming in or beaming him out.

"General." Sam said with a playful edge as she saluted with a slight smile.

"Carter, do I really have to tell you _again _to drop the formalities when we're not in public?"

"Yes sir." She said smartly with a playful twinkle in her eyes.

"Sam." He warned coming around his desk.

Elizabeth watched with an amused curiosity. The feelings that washed thru Sam were so joyful and comforting that she wasn't sure if it was Sam or herself that was plastering the smile to their shared face. There were a few key emotions missing that Elizabeth had expected. There was no anxiousness or nervousness within her at all. And while there was love, it was more of a love for a best friend or favorite relative than the intense passion she had expected. Sam had, after all, usurped her authority to bring Jack back from stasis during her brief stint as commander of the SGC. She had seen then the barely contained feelings they had for each other. She had to wonder what had changed.

'_We'll talk later'_ Sam mentally spoke to Elizabeth as Jack drew her into a tight hug.

"Good to see you Jack."

"Good to see you too Sam." He pulled back. "But, you know how I hate surprises."

Butterflies fluttered thru Sam in response to Elizabeth's slight case of panic. Sam ignored the feeling; she was getting better at accepting feelings running through her that normally wouldn't be there without Elizabeth's presence.

"Awww, c'mon. You know you love them!"

A grin threatened to form on his face but he held it. Yet, his eyes gave away his mirth.

"… and cake" Sam added.

At that Jack grinned brightly. "You know me too well Carter." He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before moving back behind his desk and motioning for her to sit as well.

Elizabeth blushed at the contact even though Sam tried to assure her it was an everyday kiss between friends.

"Now, care to tell me what's up?" Jack asked.

"What? An old friend can't just stop by to say hi?" Sam retorted.

Jack gave her a look. "I also know _you_ too well. And I know that if you drop by for a visit, it's not in dress blues nor do you beam into my office. Usually you pick the lock to my apartment and make yourself at home until I'm done with work. And, you don't usually blush when I kiss you."

Sam's face involuntarily burned hotter as she chastised Elizabeth with feelings of slight annoyance rather than words.

Suddenly, a flood of memories rushed forth. Images of tender moments between she and Jack from years past, stolen chaste kisses and a few passionate ones.

The sudden flood of memories was overwhelming and Sam winced as pain momentarily blinded her vision.

It only lasted a moment, but it was long enough for Jack to move from behind his desk to her side.

"Sam!" she heard him cry over the thrum in her head. She shook her head, willing the images away.

Jack reached for the phone but she placed a hand on his arm to stop him.

"No. I'm fine Jack, please" she looked up at him with those pleading sapphire eyes he could never resist and he set the phone down. "It was just a rush of memories, that's all. I haven't quite gotten control of it yet."

"Fine, but Sam, for the love of God, what happened now?" A million scenarios ran through is mind. But with the blushing and the 'memories' he feared another Tok'ra blending.

Sam cleared her throat and looked at him. "First you are sworn to secrecy."

Jack looked at her incredulously.

"I mean it; no one is to know, not the joint chiefs, not the IOA, not even the president. The only one who currently knows is Woolsey; I was acting primarily under his orders. Actually, I'm breaking his orders being here, but I needed you to know. Should anything happen, no matter how awry things go, you are one of the few people I trust. We've been through these things before and you know my wishes, you know what to do in any situation."

His gut didn't like it, and his face showed his concern. But, this was Carter and she knew what she was doing, usually more often than he did. He trusted her with his life as much as she trusted him with hers.

"Ok, Carter. But you're starting to worry me. If you have another snake in your head I swear to God…"

"It's not Tok'ra Jack. It's Elizabeth." She searched his face for a reaction, but he just looked slightly confused.

"What about her?"

"She is here." Sam said tapping her forehead.

"Come again?"

Sam sighed. "You know that Caldwell destroyed all the human form replicators at the insistence of the IOA right?"

"Yeah."  
>"Well before Caldwell got there I was trying to figure out a way to save Elizabeth. Woolsey asked me actually, even though I had been working on my own solutions for a long time."<p>

Jack said nothing and just let her continue her explanation.

"Long story short, I was unsuccessful in finding a solution with the time I had. As a last ditch effort I 'downloaded' her consciousness to me, actually to the area of my mind mapped out by Jolinar when she blended to me."

"Okaayyy." He didn't quite know what to say. He was never all that eloquent with words. Pulling out his default wit he asked, "So how's she doing?"

Sam grinned. "Why don't I let her tell you herself?"

'_No Sam, I'm good. I haven't talked to anyone but you since this happened. I don't think I'm comfortable with this.'_

'_It'll be alright. It's just Jack.' _

'_He may be 'just Jack' to you, but to me he's __**General**__ O'Neill.'_

Jack just watched as Sam's expression glazed over as if she was waging an internal war.

"Uh… Sam?" Jack said waving a hand in front of her face? "Care to let me in on this little conversation?"

"Elizabeth is playing shy."

'_Am not.'_

'_Are too.'_

'_No' 'I'm just not ready to let my voice be heard is all.'_

'_Fraidy cat'_ Sam chided with a grin.

'_Fine."_

Jack watched Sam's face transform from a teasing grin to a petulant frown.

"Happy now?" Elizabeth said aloud.

"Uhhhh, are you talking to me or her?" Jack said now thoroughly confused.

"I'm sorry General. I just haven't' talked to anyone but Sam since my banishment to space. Plus I haven't really gotten the hang of this yet."

Jack noted the complete change in demeanor. "Elizabeth?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

Elizabeth smiled. Even though it was Sam's face smiling at him, it might as well have belonged to a completely different person. The mannerisms just in the facial expressions alone were different. Maybe someone who didn't know Sam backward and forward like he did wouldn't be able to tell. But to Jack, it was most definitely a whole other person.

"Yes. I know this is confusing, but it _ is_ me. I still haven't gotten used to it. It's strange, hearing Sam's voice when I speak, or seeing her reflection in the mirror."

"I know what you mean… well sort of. 12 years in the Stargate program and you experience a lot of strange things." Jack just looked around uncomfortably. "So… ummm… hey, how are ya?"

Elizabeth smiled warmly and the gesture turned his stomach into an unpleasant knot. He was never fond of seeing Sam acting out of character. It unsettled him to the core.

"I'm alright." Elizabeth replied. "It's not really as bad as it seems. I mean I wish I had my own body and all, let Sam have some peace. But for the most part, it's not bad. Comforting actually, in a weird way."

Jack raised an eyebrow in question.

"Sam's great company. She's smart, funny and wise." Elizabeth giggled before adding, "And at the moment chastising me for the praise."

At that Jack's expression softened slightly.

"She's actually been a soothing comfort through all of this. I'm sure a lot of it has to do with having been there and done that before. Plus, seeing her dad with Selmack, but I have to admit, this whole experience can be overwhelming and scary at times. Sam keeps me on track and in good spirits despite it all though."

"Yeah well. She's good at that. She's always been the one to keep the 'family' together. Making sure we see each other and survive debates. Mostly she puts Daniel and I in our places when we start to bicker."

An almost motherly love washed over Elizabeth. This is what she missed about her own team. And even then, she wasn't as close to them as Sam was to her team. Sam got to actually _be_ part of her team for ten years rather than playing the role of commander and subordinates.

"So anyway, it's good to see you again General."

"You too. And its Jack. Maybe you could even nag Carter for me into laying of the 'sir's' for a while, yeah?"

Elizabeth smiled. "I'll try my best." With that Elizabeth faded back into the shadows while Sam's consciousness once more reemerged.

..

"I have to get going Jack. I just wanted you to be aware of the situation."

"Well I appreciate the heads up before I noticed too many unnatural personality quirks and had you detained.

Sam grinned.

"Oh and next time I expect cake. And since they're two of you, better make that two cakes."

"Absolutely." She hugged him tightly.

"Take care of yourself." He whispered in her ear.

"You too."

She looked at him a moment longer before tapping her headset. "Carter to beam."

In a flash she was gone. Jack shook his head and returned to his desk. Just another day at the office.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Unfortunately another fairly boring chapter. Not perfectly happy with it, but I felt I had to get some mandatory things out of the way. A bit of shippyness at the end. The **_**real**_** fun starts in the next chapter.**

…**..**

**Chapter 5.**

John had spent the last six months coming to terms with the knowledge Elizabeth was gone for good this time. He was coming to peace with it and tried to ready himself to move on. It was not an easy task.

John couldn't imagine anyone taking Elizabeth's place in his heart, but he knew of one, that could co-exist there, Sam. Even though she had been a galaxy away for the majority of the last year, the Hammond was being temporarily relocated to the Pegasus galaxy to further several areas of research deemed important to Earth. Sam had the scientists and a few projects of her own.

There was a chance after all that the Universe might just work in his favor. If she hadn't found someone yet, he felt he had a sporting chance. While she was Commander of Atlantis, their friendship and working relationship had borderlined on inappropriate a good many times, as it had with Elizabeth. He found her as easy to open up to as anyone else in Atlantis, maybe even more so. The only other one he came close sharing as much with was Teyla.

It hadn't taken long for Sam to be able to read his moods, looks and mannerisms and in turn he had learned just as much of hers. Of course it helped that they were both military, Air Force specific even, both were pilots with a bit of a daredevil complex. She could not only keep up with him physically and intellectually but she could give as good as she got. With her he won some and lost some, they seemed to always be on equal footing.

He smiled thinking about some of the times they had spent together. She was due to arrive soon and he had planned an evening for the two of them.

….

….

Their three week trip to Atlantis was spent pouring through research and arguing with Thor's image in the Asguard core room.

When their frustration level would grow too high they would head to the gym or spar with Cam.

Upon leaving the Milky Way, Sam had informed her crew that Cam would be in charge (yet still under her direct supervision), as part of his initiation into becoming a ship's Captain for the latest model currently under construction. Sam had praised the crew as the best in the fleet and none were better to '_initiate_' a new Captain. Her crew had taken to the task with enthusiasm, even asking her permission to pull a few 'exercises' that seemed more like 'pranks.' She had authorized a good many of the suggestions and her crew was happily keeping busy with their shakedown of Cam.

Cam took the pranks in stride; in fact he was having a blast with it, and it only seemed to fuel the crew's creativity with their schemes and 'drills.'

The result left Sam and Elizabeth mostly undisturbed to work on their secret project.

Now, they were an hour away from landing in Atlantis and both women were starting to get a case of the nerves and both knew they could not blame the feelings on the other for they were both looking forward to and a bit scared of running into one Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard.

'_Oh, what I wouldn't give if the flight crews had the same uniform as Atlantis personnel. They were much more comfortable, like wearing regular clothing.'_ Elizabeth complained.

'_After spending most of my life in a uniform, I guess I'm kinda used to it. Besides, these aren't bad. Beats sleeping in BDU's complete with tac vest, tends to chafe.'_

'_I know, I'm just nervous. I shouldn't be, but I am.'_

'_We __**both**__ are.' 'We're in this together remember?'_

Elizabeth mentally smiled, _'At least I'm in good company. I know I've said this a dozen times, but I couldn't imagine trying to get thru an experience like this with anyone but you.'_

Sam involuntarily wrapped her arms around herself. Her eyes were closed and her mind completely focused on Elizabeth in a way only they could understand. It was like a mental hug, something they did often. Both women found their situation at times overwhelming. Both had a good many memories they would not like to relive, let alone share with another person. Memories and feelings tended to flood their minds at the most inconvenient of times, or if they were tired or frustrated. While they could specifically pinpoint a memory to share with some concentration, as of yet, they had been unable keep from sharing some things they would rather have kept secret.

…..

…..

Sam's face appeared on the monitor in front of Woolsey and John.

"Mr. Woolsey" Sam acknowledged. Then, with a smile, "Colonel Sheppard."

John's heart rate increased slightly. "Colonel" he said back with a smile of his own.

"Safe voyage I assume Colonel Carter?" Woolsey asked.

"Yes. I'm pleased to say the crew did a wonderful job of breaking in Colonel Mitchell and I've agreed to leave him in command solo for the next three weeks while I get started on my own research project."

"Very good, we'll debrief in my office as soon as you are ready."

"I'm ready now." With a nod she disappeared from the screen and appeared behind them. "Shall we?"

John flashed her one of his trademark sexy smiles and Sam's butterflies returned in force.

Woolsey stepped in front of him. "Sorry Colonel Sheppard, but I need to debrief Colonel Carter alone."

John bristled. "As head of the military here in Atlantis…"

Woolsey cut him off, "Sorry John, not this time. You'll know what you need to in order to keep this city safe." He turned around and walked into his office.

Sam shot him an apologetic smile and followed Woolsey.

…..

Woolsey stiffly took a seat behind his desk. "So I take it your mission was unsuccessful." He said sadly.

"Sort of. The mission wasn't a complete loss." At Woolsey's look she continued. "I was unable to come up with a means to make Elizabeth a flesh and blood body. I may understand the Asguard systems better than most, but their cloning technology is quite complex. And to tell the truth, it's way over my head. I really need to bring a medical professional in on this and I'd really like it to be Beckett since he has the most intimate knowledge of cloning."

"Well," Woolsey sighed, "There's not much point in that now is there. Caldwell reported all human form replicators destroyed, including Weir."

A coy smiled played across Sam's face. "Her replicator body may be been destroyed, but her consciousness was not."

Woolsey's eyes widened. "Don't tell me she's in the ships systems! I can't begin to explain the hassle having her in the city's mainframe was."

"No, she's not contained within the ship…" She locked her eyes on his placing a mask of stubbornness on her face in case he thought about objecting to what she was about to tell him. "She's contained within me."

"In you? How?"

Sam took a deep breath and began her tale. When she had finished Woolsey said nothing but remained pensive.

Finally he spoke. "I see. Are you sure that was a wise idea? I mean we've seen this thing before and it always has disastrous consequences. Last time something like this happened we nearly lost McKay and Cadman."

"As you well know, I have a different physiology than Rodney. My mind has already been sectioned off by Jolinar. Elizabeth has the misfortune to be harboring that part of my mind. It makes her more susceptible to Jolinar's memories and nightmares. But she is there, intact as am I. It's now been the better part of two months and I have yet to experience any ill side effects other than a little fatigue."

'_Maybe if you actually slept for more than a couple hours a night you wouldn't be so tired.' _Elizabeth chided. Sam let a small feeling of mirth pass between them before returning her attention to the man in front of her.

Woolsey didn't like it, but it was better than the alternative, or, at least he hoped so. "I have a couple of questions and then I'll let you go find Beckett. But _**make sure**_ he understands that he and he alone needs to know about this."

"There's also one more person who needs to know."

Woolsey gave her a questioning look.

"John."

"Absolutely not. He was quite affected by sending her to space and I'm sure he was again by her final 'death'. He's the military Commander of this base and needs to keep a clear head. Until we have found a viable solution and have her back in physical form, he is not to know. There are too many risks involved and she may not survive the unblending process. I know I don't have to tell you that you may not as well. I'm sure you took that into consideration when you made your decision."

"I did. And at the least, John needs to know I harbor another consciousness. He doesn't need to know who, but he's smart and he will figure it out rather quickly."

"Well that brings up one of my questions. Is Elizabeth there in a dormant state, or is it more like the Tok'ra and she can speak and move around as she wishes?"

Sam's expression glazed over and her head dipped a bit before focused eyes locked on his once more. She smiled, but it seemed different somehow.

"I am very much here Richard. I can speak and move, and while I've never tried to force my presence into dominance, I'm not sure I would be able. Sam seems to have the main dominance of this body."

"Elizabeth!" Woolsey nearly gasped. Out of all the things he expected to experience today, clearly speaking to Elizabeth with Carter's voice was not one of them.

"It's good to see you too." Elizabeth chuckled.

Woolsey cleared his throat. "Then maybe you can answer my last question. In the event this becomes too much or prolonged, and there seems to be no viable solution to get you back into an acceptable body, are you willing to let go, return Colonel Carter's body to her?"

Elizabeth seemed to bristle and Woolsey gave her a worried look.

"Sorry, that wasn't from me, Sam's not very fond of the idea. Like I said, she seems to be the dominant one. I however, am prepared for that sacrifice should it become necessary."

"I need Sam's agreement also."

Sam's head dipped again and in an instant her demeanor changed. "I don't like it. It's not the person I am to sacrifice Elizabeth to save myself." She sighed and softened. "But, Elizabeth won't have it any other way and I'll respect _her_ wishes. But let's get one thing clear; barring any emergent need, I'd rather have her as a lifelong companion than get rid of her." At Woolsey's look of skepticism she added, "I'm serious. She is no threat to anyone here, she is the same ol' Elizabeth and she is a great companion. If we don't find a solution I'm not giving her up."

'_Sam, you don't have to do that. But I'm touched, I really am. _The feeling of a warm embrace passed over them as they mentally hugged.

Tears began to form in Sam's eyes. She hurriedly wiped them away. "Sorry, Elizabeth was a little touched is all."

"I see. Well, I can see where this may cause a problem, having two distinct personalities in one body. And I'm sure you are right. Colonel Sheppard is going to notice, his team is likely to as well. Luckily I trust them all with my life as well as my career. They are not to know _who_ is sharing your mind, but they should know there is another consciousness there."

He tapped his com, "Colonel Sheppard's team the briefing room please."

…..

By the time Woolsey and Sam entered John and his team was already sitting around the table. John and Rodney were bickering and Teyla was trying to mediate the debate. Ronin just slouched and watched them with a barely amused expression on his face.

As they entered John tried to stand and salute his superior officer but Sam just glowered at him until he sat back down.

Woolsey cleared his throat. "As you all know, Colonel Carter and her new ship _'The General Hammond'_ are now attached to Atlantis on a semi-permanent basis. That may change in the future as the IOA and heads of the Earth based council have agreed that we need our own fleet of ships. We may rotate these ships into tours like we do with the Marines but that has yet to be decided. At any rate, currently Colonel Mitchell is taking temporary command of 'The Hammond' as part of his training as ship's Captain."

"That's all well and good" McKay quipped, "But what does that have to do with us; I missed lunch and would like to get something to eat."

Several glares were sent in McKay's direction.

"Actually," Woolsey began, "The reason you are here is news of a different kind. Colonel Carter here has volunteered herself for a top secret mission known only to a select few. This mission went a little awry and she now harbors another consciousness in her mind."

All eyes snapped to Sam.

"Don't worry yourselves. My occupant is harmless and poses no threat to anyone or I wouldn't have made such a decision. My occupant does need a new... home…so to speak, so I will be working with Doctor Beckett to find a solution."

John and Rodney both looked about ready to protest but she cut them off with a look. "It was my decision and one I did not take lightly. You are being informed because Mr. Woolsey and I felt that you may notice small personality quirks or behavior that doesn't seem normal to me and we didn't need you snooping about or involving anyone else, _including_ the IOA in this matter."

"Yes, but, the last time this happened it nearly Killed Cadman and me. How long do you think we have before you start to, you know… lose it?" McKay asked.

"It's already been 8 weeks McKay. As I explained to Mr. Woolsey, my physiology is different than yours because of Jolinar. My occupant and I are under no duress. We'll be fine."

"Oh, ok then. Are we done, because I'd really love some lunch."

"Rodney!" Teyla and John yelled at the same time.

Sam just laughed and shook her head. "Yes Rodney, we're done. But remember **not..word **to anyone, got it."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." With that he bolted out the door to the cafeteria, followed by Teyla, Ronan and Woolsey.

John hung back waiting to talk to Sam alone.

"So…" He said awkwardly, "Who is it?"

"Pardon?" Sam replied, knowing very well what he meant.

He pointed to her head. "Your partner in crime… Tok'ra?"

"No, no symbiote, so no excuses the next time I kick your butt sparring."

They both smiled at each other. John stepped close to her and locked those gorgeous hazel eyes on hers. "I've missed you Sam."

She couldn't stop the surge of butterflies or the insane increase in heart rate at his words.

"I've missed you too." _'I've missed you too'_ Sam said and Elizabeth thought in unison. He only heard Sam's voice, but they both meant it.

Behind solid doors he dared to close the space between them and lightly touch his lips to hers.

Sam immediately wanted to jump back but Elizabeth held their body firm. She had more control than she thought. They both relished in the warm feel of his lips against theirs and all too soon the kiss broke.

John smirked almost shyly. "Sorry, been wanting to do that for a long time."

Sam's breath hitched and tears threatened to spring to her eyes. "I… I'm sorry John." Her voice was failing her. "I just need a minute... that is all…" She took a deep breath to still her nerves. "It's a bit overwhelming." Her voice cracked and came out as barely a whisper.

"Yeah." John cleared his throat and stepped back a bit. "Sure, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, with…" he left the thought unfinished.

An awkward moment passed between them.

"I... I just need a bit to sort this out is all. I'll see you later." Sam said.

John looked back at her with a slightly crushed look puppy dog eyes. The man could melt hearts.

_Not __**that**__ look!'_ they both thought in unison. Sam pulled suddenly pulled him into a tight hug. "I did miss you and it _is_ good to see you." She pulled back. "We'll talk later ok?"

All John could do was nod numbly.

She pressed a quick kiss to his check and darted from the room.

…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the severe delay in updates. Real Life interfered in a huge way. My apologies to everyone, especially BrownCow who had messaged me but I was unable to reply at the time. It'll be a few days at least before I can get another chapter edited and up, but instead of sticking to a schedule, I'm just going to put them up as fast as I can edit them.**

…**.**

Chapter 6:

As the door closed behind her, Sam sank against it to the floor, sucking in a deep shuddering breath.

'_Sam.'_

Sam ignored the voice in her head. She didn't really want to talk, or share right now. For the first time in two months she truly wished to be alone.

'_Sam, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. But I could feel your inner conflict and…'_

Sam just cleared her mind and tried to bring herself into a state of Kel no reem.

Elizabeth mentally sighed. _'I was also being a bit selfish. I'll admit, it was thrilling to have him so close, looking into our eyes like that. And to feel his lips on ours… I never let myself get too close to him because I was afraid that I would lose control. It looks like I was right.'_

Sam sighed. "I know. I enjoyed it too, you already know that. And that's the problem, I _can't_ get too close. Once he finds out _you_ are the one in here he's either going to be mad as hell that I didn't tell him or run off with you into the sunset. Likely both. It's far safer if I stay distant, find a way to clone you a body and present him with the greatest gift ever, **you**."

'_Samantha Carter! Do you really think John would play either of us like that? No, I didn't think so.'_

"Elizabeth, he **loved** you. You don't think he still would if he knew you were alive? And what if we can't solve this and we share this body for the next fifty years?"

'_I won't let it come to that. You deserve your own life and you can't have that with me here. Plus, it looks like he's finally moved on.'_

"I'm serious Elizabeth. I'm not condemning you to death just to have my body back. We're not always going to agree on everything. Even Dad and Selmak had their moments. And you never know; if we are unable to find a way, we'll tell him who you are, then, maybe he wouldn't have to make a choice."

Elizabeth mentally chuckled. _'I think that brings a new definition to a polygamous relationship don't you?'_

Sam laughed. "You're right. I can't think straight at the moment."

'_John Sheppard tends to have that effect on people.'_

"Feel like a workout?"

'_Absolutely!'_

….

….

In the sparring room they found Teyla stretching.

"Colonel Carter." Teyla greeted warmly with a nod.

"Hey Teyla. Waiting for someone?"

"No, I actually have no sparring partner for the day."

"Would you like one? We need to blow off a little steam." Sam set down her bag and grabbed a pair of Bantos sticks.

"Of course Colonel."

Sam shot her an exasperated look. "Teyla, really, it's Sam. I may not have been around much for the past year, but nothing has changed."

Teyla grinned and picked up her own pair of sticks and began to circle Sam. "Actually I'd say quite a lot has changed." She lashed out with her first strike and Sam deftly deflected it.

"You got me there, but at the end of the day I'm still the same person." She countered with her own move and Teyla sidestepped it easily.

"Are you?"

"I am"

A flurry of blows came her way; Sam countered, spun and deflected. Neither woman landing a strike.

"We've seen these types of things before Sam, in both instances we were deceived by the entity acting very much like one of our own."

Sam sighed and broke her stance. "I know, and the only one who seems to trust me is Woolsey of all people, well and General O'Neill but they know who my occupant is." At Teyla's questioning look she quickly added, "I'm not authorized to reveal the identity. I had to fight just to be able to tell your team."

"**You** I trust Sam, as much as I trusted Dr. Weir. Mr. Woolsey has yet to earn my complete trust and I know not of a General O'Neill."

Sam smiled to herself. _'This really would be much easier if they knew who you were. But I also think Woolsey is right. I don't want to get their hopes up just to tear them apart yet again. They've been through enough.'_

'_And I agree.'_ Elizabeth replied.

Teyla watched as Sam's look became far off and assumed she was communicating with the presence within. Taking the opportunity she swiftly knocked Sam on her ass.

Sam landed with an 'ooof' as the wind was momentarily knocked out of her. Once her lungs started to function she laughed, a hearty, happy laugh.

Teyla helped her up. "So what is on your mind that you need to 'blow off steam' as you put it?"

Sam sighed. "A lot I guess." She spun the bantos rod in her hand but did not take up a fighting position, "I've been trying to figure out a way to clone a body for my 'partner in crime' here, there's the fact that no one really knows and I have to be careful how I act and to not talk out loud to her; it kinda takes talking to myself to a new level. And then…" Sam blushed slightly but shook it off. "Well. Never mind."

Teyla gave a knowing smile and a small nod. "Colonel Sheppard," she stated.

Sam looked at her in mock shock. Teyla of course would figure it all out, sooner rather than later. She grinned back at Teyla. "Yes and Colonel Sheppard."

"He wishes a relationship with you does he not?"

"I don't know." Sam's brow furrowed until Teyla raised an eyebrow in her direction. "I suppose he does." She acquiesced. "Though he hasn't asked, he just... kissed me."

"And you found that unfavorable?"

"No!" she said a little too quickly "... no. It's just… it's complicated. It's not really fair to him, me or my occupant at the moment."

"I see where that could be a problem. I'm sure it would be hard for you're… 'Occupant' to be in a relationship as a silent but present partner with someone she doesn't know."

"I'm more concerned with breaking John's heart."

'_Or having yours broke perhaps'_ Elizabeth countered.

'_I wish you didn't have to feel my insecurities.'_

"And how would you accomplish that?" Teyla asked.

Sam sighed. "It may not ever come to be that I can separate from my occupant. She has offered to sacrifice herself if that came to pass, but I won't let her. She's proven to be a great friend and every day I find myself more comfortable with our arrangement and I'm already quite used to her presence. How will I feel when I am separated from her? There's just so much to consider."

"I see, and I can understand all of that." Teyla tilted her head slightly, "Maybe you should voice your fears to John, he may be able to help you better than I."

Sam sighed. "You're probably right." With that she lashed out with her sticks, silently thanking Cam for the past few week's lessons in the Sodan fighting style.

An hour later they called a draw.

…..

John said a silent vow of thanks to whomever might be out there that Sam wasn't entirely human, or at least according to the city wide sensors she was not. He had used the cities life signs detector to find her whereabouts.

As the doors to the balcony opened to his presence he saw her, clearly lost in thought. He doubted she even heard him so he took a moment just to take her in.

The sun was setting casting pink, orange and purple hues across the landscape and giving Sam a warm glow. Her hair was down and fluttering gently in the ocean breeze, her eyes intense and as blue as the ocean she stared at. Even though it was far from chill she hugged herself in a lightweight blue sweater that matched her eyes and a skirt unfurled around her toned legs. She wore heels, it's the first time he had seen her in such feminine attire. She looked drop dead gorgeous, sexy and like the girl next door you are best friends with all at the same time, all wrapped into one intense package.

Taking in a deep breath of cleansing sea air John walked over to the railing to stand beside her in companionable silence.

After several moments he finally spoke up. "You seem quite lost in thought." He looked to her face for the first time since coming up beside her. She gazed back at him with such sadness in her eyes it damn near broke his heart.

"A lot on my mind right now." She tried to give him a smile but it ended up strained and tight lipped.

John turned and leaned his lower back against the railing. "I wanted to apologize for earlier."

"There's no need."

"I think there is." John studied her for a moment noting the pain and sadness that seemed permanently etched in her features. "I didn't even really say hi, I just kissed you. For all I know you could be involved with someone else. It _has_ been a while since I've seen you."

Sam reached out and took one of his hands in hers; she rubbed small circles on the back of it with her thumb looking at their joined hands. "There's no one else. Well, other than my 'occupant'. But…" Sam searched for the right words. _'You are so much better at the talking thing than I am. How about a little help?'_ She pleaded to Elizabeth.

'_Not when it comes to John. Put me in front of a United Nations summit and no one can touch me, but one on one with John… I'm not so good.'_

Sam could feel the truth behind those words and sighed. "John. There are things you don't know surrounding my occupant's identity. I'm not allowed to reveal that to you right now, but once you know you may feel very differently about all of this."

"I honestly don't understand why that would matter. I trust you. I'm sure you didn't just do this on a whim. Whoever it is I'm sure I can handle it. In fact I'd like to say hi." He grinned at her trying to lighten the mood.

John's smile was disarming for both women and they couldn't help but smile back.

'_You're on.'_ Sam said.

'U_mmm, I'm nowhere near ready for that. I think I'd best stay quiet until either I have a new body or we have to reveal who I am.'_

John watched Sam get a faraway look and then a wry smile. "Well?" he asked.

"She's playing shy."

"She?" he grinned again.

"Yes, _she_. And that's all you're getting out of me about her identity." She couldn't help the sly grin and the twinkle that reached her eyes. He could bring her out of a mood so easily and it was just as easy to flirt with him.

"Well, I think 'she' needs a name, something that better defines her than 'occupant'." He looked into her eyes as if looking into her soul, possibly searching for the entity within. "Sure you won't talk to me?"

Sam felt her stomach flutter and her heart race. Elizabeth knew he was talking to _her_ not Sam. Those pleading puppy dog eyes of his nearly broke her resolve, but what would she say? How could she talk to him without grabbing a hold of him and hanging on for dear life just to feel him tangibly there?

Sam gave her an out.

"She's seriously considering it. How about you give her a day or two and try again?"

John's eyes left the depths of hers to refocus on her face. "Sure. But she still needs a name."

"Well…" Sam said with a playful grin. "You're so good at naming Wraith why don't you choose?"

"Alright" he said straightening himself up and thinking for a moment. His eyes lit as if a light bulb had gone off in that mind of his. "I know, 'Betty'" he said proudly.

The feeling of annoyance washed over Sam but it made her smirk. She tilted her head to the side as she waited for Elizabeth's explanation.

"_I hate that nickname. The only one that ever called me that was my Aunt who drove me crazy with her endless prattle on how I wasn't a proper woman. A woman should be at home taking care of her husband and kids, not in politics, a profession of a 'man's world'."_

Sam giggled. "It's perfect!"

John's face lit up as her own cheeks turned slightly red with irritation.

"Really?" he said with a smile.

Sam giggled again. "Oh yeah, she hates it."

John looked stunned. "We can't call her that if she hates it. I'll think of something else, find a book of names or something."

By now Sam was in a fit of soft laughter. "No, she owes me, I think it's perfect. Betty…"

"_Really? You're calling in 'that' marker for a name?"_

'_Payback for that kiss. We're even now.'_

"_Fine."_ Elizabeth huffed. She wasn't really 'that' annoyed and the name was surprisingly fitting.

"She's good with it." Sam announced.

"You sure?" John asked skeptically. The last thing he wanted to do was piss off Sam's other half, not if he was going to get 'Betty' on his side and prove to Sam they could make this work, strange situation and all.

"Yes, she's sure."

"Ok then." John held out his hand to shake. Sam took it with a questioning look on her face. "Betty, I'm John. Nice to meet you."

Sam smiled and handed control to Elizabeth. She might not want to talk yet but she could at least shake his hand.

John caught the subtle change in demeanor and knew he was no longer shaking Sam's hand and grinned. This was a start.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: A bit long and not as flirty as I would have liked. But I'm terrible at Sparkyness, so much of their flirting was with body language rather than words. Oh well, thanks to the rain, I was able to edit and rewrite this.**

…**..**

It was just after 0500 Atlantis time when John walked into the lab adjoining the infirmary with two cups of coffee, both black.

Sam's head was plastered to the bench in front of her, a piece of paper fluttering with soft exhales as she slumbered. Three days and nights she had barely slept, drowning herself into her research. Carson even threatened to sedate her if need be for rest but he had yet to act on it. She needed a solution, she needed a body for Elizabeth, not that she was tired of her company, far from it actually, but she needed John to know that Elizabeth was still alive, that her consciousness and personality were still whole. Only then could she honorably accept his advances if he still wish to pursue her. And if he didn't, well she'd recover. As long as he didn't have McKay as his best man at the wedding (for she had no doubt she'd be the maid of honor), because there was no way she was walking down any isle with Meredith Rodney McKay!

Sam dreamed on, in a state of deep dream filled sleep. Elizabeth however registered the smell of coffee and stirred seeing a steaming cup in front of her blurry eyes.

'_God, coffee. I could kiss whoever brought that'_. She looked up with a bright smile to thank them when she saw John's face grinning down at her.

"Morning sleeping beauty."

His smile was disarming. It always had been, but it seemed so much more powerful now with the knowledge he was intentionally flirting with her. Well, with Sam, but since she also had the same view out of the same set of eyes… he might as well be flirting with her for her stomach knotted just the same.

Elizabeth jolted upright. "John!" she gasped and tucked her hair behind an ear glancing down a second in slight embarrassment.

John couldn't believe how familiar that one gesture was. But the owner to that gesture was long gone. He had thought he was over that by now. Well not over, but able to bury it along with all the other horrors of his life.

He cleared his throat and shook off the feeling. "Betty." He said tentively, then flashed her a brilliant smile.

Elizabeth took a deep breath to steel herself. "Yes. Can I do something for you or should I wake Sam?" She _prayed_ she sounded distant and diplomatic and that he couldn't hear the pounding of her heart. The sound of it was deafening in her ears.

"No. I was just bringing coffee. If Sam's asleep, let her sleep." He grinned at her again. His sly smile and wit always seemed to work with the Alien ladies weather it was intentional or not, so he figured turning on the charm couldn't hurt his chances of getting 'Betty's' seal of approval in his pursuit of Sam. "In fact, I've been waiting for the chance to talk to you, and here we are."

"Yes." Elizabeth said a hit of hesitation in her voice. She grabbed for the coffee for something to do, to get her mind off of his hazel eyes and flyboy smile. She took a sip and screwed up her face.

"Don't care for coffee?" John asked.

"No, it's not that. I just like mine with a little sugar in it. I can drink it black if I have too, but I can't see how Sam actually prefers it this way."

"Bane of the military I guess. When you are given 5 minutes to eat, and 3 minutes to shower, you learn to live without a lot of things. But, just for you, I'm sure I can rustle up some sugar."

He got up and moved to the far end of the lab where there was a counter, sink, cupboards, microwave and a mini fridge. He grabbed a small container of sugar and a spoon and brought it back over.

Elizabeth dumped a spoonful of sugar into her coffee and began to stir. Just before extracting the spoon she gave it a swirl in the opposite direction. John noticed and looked back to her face in slight shock.

'_How many people stir their coffee in the same way?'_ John wondered. _' No… no, there's no way.'_

John shoved his unease and thoughts aside. "So what can you tell me about yourself?"

Elizabeth settled back into her chair hands still around her coffee. "Not much I'm afraid."

"Well…" he drawled, "Are you a Milky Way or Pegasus native?"

She narrowed her eyes at him a little. He was fishing and she knew it. "Milky Way." She answered with skepticism in her voice.

John just grinned. "Earth born or are you from another planet."

Elizabeth grinned back evilly. "And that is where I stop you."

"Awww, c'mon. You should know I'd never divulge your secrets." His posture was relaxed; the easy smile and twinkle in his eyes could possibly charm a Wraith. It's a good thing Elizabeth was well versed in 'Sheppard' and wouldn't fall for his tactics.

Elizabeth just grinned wickedly at him. "I know something you don't know." She teased in a sing-song voice.

John grinned back and leaned over the table in front of them until his face was well in her personal space. He watched the teasing glint in her eyes die only to be replaced with apprehension and desire. He let his own eyes smolder into hers for a moment more before saying, "And yes, I wanna know. I want to know all about you. I want to know all about the person Sam has decided to share her beautiful mind with. Because for Sam to do this, she must be a pretty spectacular person, and that's someone I want to get to know."

Elizabeth's breath caught in her chest. She couldn't breathe; she was completely mesmerized by his eyes and by his words. As she tried to will herself to speak Sam stirred. Elizabeth willingly let herself slip back into the 'in between' state as observer and let a sleepy Sam take over.

John watched her gaze drop as if she had suddenly fallen asleep before a groggy head rolled back up. He sat himself back down in his chair and waited for Sam to right herself.

Sam rubbed at her eyes. "Coffee" she said with a note of thanks and utter appreciation in her voice as the smell hit her nostrils.

Blurry eyes opened and hands eagerly grabbed at the cup before her. A moment later she was sputtering, much in the same way Elizabeth had done just minutes before.

John chuckled at seeing the same sight twice in the span of ten minutes. "Here" he said handing over his cup and taking hers.

"God, Woman, what's with you and sugar?" She asked out loud.

'_Better than that bitter sludge you're fond of.'_

Sam notice the lack of humor in Elizabeth's 'voice' only a moment before she noted her racing heart, flushed cheeks and knot in her stomach.

'_What's going on?'_ Sam asked internally.

'_I nearly told him. I'm sorry Sam, but he was so close and looking at me with those eyes. If I hadn't lost the physical ability to speak, I would have told him.'_

'_Don't worry about it. He's going to figure it out sooner or later I think. He's bright and if he's so hell bent on talking to you he's going to figure it out. Don't come right out and tell him or lead him on, but try not to panic too much when he figures it out.'_

'_Ditto.'_

John looked on watching as Sam's gaze glazed over. He knew she was conversing with 'Betty'.

"Morning Sam." He tried sounding nonchalant but he felt a bit like a teenager who had just been caught by his girlfriend's parents.

Sam turned her attention back to him. "morning." She replied with a smile. "I see you've been grilling 'Betty'."

"Eh, well what can I say? I'd like to get to know her a little better and just between you and me." He leaned forward over the table and gave her a quick wink, "I think she likes me."

John chuckled as a bright blush spread across Sam's cheeks turning her whole face an adorable shade of crimson.

"Yeah well, you have that effect on people." Sam took a sip of coffee and stood. "Thanks so much for the coffee, but I had better get back at it. The sooner Carson and I are able to clone her a body, the sooner you can pester her yourself without turning _my_ cheeks red."

"Well there's that. How's it going anyway?"

Sam sighed. "Slow actually. Since I don't have the original Asgard core on my ship it makes things more difficult. I'm pretty sure we could find a solution fairly easily with the original Asgard systems. Instead, we have access to their data, the data we have from Michael and Carson's knowledge."

John thought a moment. "Don't forget to go thru the research left by Elizabeth the last time she was here. They were trying to make human bodies after all."

Sam's eyes brightened and she smiled as if struck by an idea. "Thanks John!" she leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before darting off.

A familiar smell hit his nostrils as he watched Sam hurrying away mumbling something to 'Betty.' It made his eyes widen, a smell distinctly _Elizabeth_. It was a combination of shampoo, soap, lotion or whatever women like to put on their bodies and _something else_ that always made her identifiable even with his eyes closed.

John's eyes narrowed at the retreating form. He needed to go for a run.

…

The metal bridgework clanked noisily as his feet pounded over it, yet he didn't notice, nor did he notice the pounding of his heart, the burning of his lungs, the protest of overworked muscles or the sweat dripping into his eyes. No. He was too focused within.

'Betty's' identity was a puzzle to him, one that needed to be solved. Every time he came up with a proof that she was really Elizabeth, he came up with several more on why that could not be. Now he second guessed everything. Did he imagine the small nuances in character that he related to Elizabeth? Did he imagine her smell wafting from Sam? Was it just wishful thinking on his part?

By the time he collapsed against the wall of his shower he had concluded his imagination was running rampant. John surmised it's because he didn't fall in love often, and while he didn't love Sam yet, the potential was there and he cared about her a great deal. He had the same schoolboy with a crush feeling around her that he had with Elizabeth early on, the one where he was both afraid to get too close and couldn't get close enough.

…

It was late when he found them pacing by the windows of the commissary. A tropical storm raged outside. Storms such as these hit this time of year, none of them any bigger than a category 2 hurricane back on Earth and nothing in comparison to the storm they barely survived on the original Atlantis home world.

Sam shivered. She was bone cold and couldn't shake the feeling of being soaked head to toe.

John came up and rested a hand on her shoulder. He looked at her in concern. "Hey you ok?"

"Yeah, storm's making me antsy is all."

John furrowed his brow. "Storms don't' usually bother you. In fact, you usually find them thrilling."

Sam sighed. "Not anymore." She continued her pacing in front of the window.

Lightning flashed and Sam jumped. She watched it snake across the sky and stood frozen a moment. Memories flooded forth, this time not her own but Elizabeth's.

John helped steady her. This had happened a few times since she and Betty had arrived nearly three weeks prior.

*She stared down the barrel of a gun held by a pock marked man with murderous eyes that bordered on insane. Rodney stepped in front of her and made a case to save her life.

_Flash_

She tried to pull that same man off of Rodney as he held him over the edge of a railing. The wind howled and the rain poured soaking them to the bone. After he finally let McKay go she looked over the edge at the raging waters that nearly became his final resting place.

_Flash_

She was being held firmly and being dragged backwards toward the event horizon, John holding a P-90. A shot rang out and she was let go, the man disappearing into the wormhole.

His name a fragment Sam could not grasp. She shook and John pulled her close.

'_Kolya' _Elizabeth supplied.

"Must have been some memory." John mumbled.

"Yeah," said Sam still ill at ease. "Not mine this time though."

"Oh. I really wish she'd let me get to know her a little better. There's something so familiar about her but I can't place it, at least not in the correct place."

Elizabeth inwardly sighed in accompaniment to Sam's audible sigh.

"Well," Sam said moving away and continuing her pace, though this time it wasn't the storm that gave her the need to move her feet. "You may be able to do that soon. Carson and I had a bit of luck in our latest simulation. It seems the research the replicators were working on was on the right track, at least for what the city can provide. If we had the Deadulus at our disposal, I'm sure I could have figured out how to clone her a body with the Asgard systems by now."

"Sam," he said grabbing her arm and stilling her motions. He pulled her to him in a hug. "You're doing the best you can with what you have. You need to relax. How about I take you to the mainland after this storm has passed and teach you to surf. The storm will have kicked up some pretty great waves."

Sam smiled and pulled back, "Who says I don't already know how to surf?"

John coked his head slightly to the side, a satisfied grin threatening to assert itself on his lips at having distracted her from the many things bothering her.

"Well, Dad was stationed at Vandenberg when I was a teen. What else is there for an awkward science geek to do than try to apply physics to surfing?"

John grinned, "Did it work?"

"Some of the time. The thing about surfing is that there are uncontrollable variables in nature that you cannot always account for."

"Well then maybe you can teach me a thing or two?"

"Maybe."

….

The next day, much to Carson's delight, Sam took the morning off.

Two boards laid in the sand not far from two damp bodies rapidly drying in the shade of a few trees overhanging the beach.

Sam lounged on her towel eyes closed. "This was great."

John rolled to his side and faced her. "Well, I should have gotten you out here earlier, but you've been holed up day and night in the lab."

"I know, but we're close. I agreed to this break out of selfishness really."

"Well it's about time."

Sam opened her eyes and rolled to her side. "Not so much in the way you are thinking John. Soon Betty will be in a body of her own. When that time comes…" She looked down at the sand between them and started tracing patterns in it absently. "… I wanted another memory, another memory like this."

'_**Tough it may be a bit masochistic.'**_ She thought.

'_Tell him how you feel.'_ Urged Elizabeth.

Sam ignored her and looked back up to John.

He touched her face gently and tucked her loose hair behind her ear. "Sam." His voice was soft. "We can make plenty of memories like this… If you let me in."

His eyes burned into hers. There was so much written there, in that one look. Fear, apprehension, desire, anxiety. He leaned forward and she tilted her head expectantly, the nervousness of two combines souls causing her heart to beat out of her chest.

Their lips touched gently at first, both asking if that was ok. Apparently the answer was yes, because a second later their lips were fused together, his hand in her hair at the base of her skull and hers snaking around his hard body.

When they broke apart he pulled her to him and she settled into his side, her head resting on his shoulder.

John's body thrummed with want and need, but he'd take it slow. He was making progress; he wasn't going to ruin it with impatience.

….

They dozed wrapped in each other's arms, the sound of the surf a comforting lull.

Sam dozed peacefully at first. Then the sound of the surf crashing a few feet away lost its comfort and she was drawn into a dream, one where the surf was much more malevolent.

Sam started to thrash in her sleep. "No, don't." she murmured and John woke.

"Sam, Sam, its ok, it's just a dream." He tried, hoping to wake her.

"Kolya don't!" she shouted. She bolted upright with a cry of "John!" on her lips.

"Hey." John said trying to pull her into his arms. She fought back momentarily and he was glad she was still dazed or he'd probably ended up with a broken nose.

Sam turned and let him hold her.

"It's ok. Your fine, you're safe, I'm here and I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He tilted her head up to look into his eyes. "_Either_ of you. Never again."

Sam nodded. "She was so scared, so afraid of being dragged through the Stargate." She hoped he would think it a memory of Jolinar or some other atrocity suffered by any of the entities that had or possessed her. She didn't realize that she let slip the key to 'Betty's' identity.

John kept calm even though he was a twister of emotions inside. "I want to talk to her, it could help." He succeeded in keeping most of the emotion out of his voice.

Sam dipped her head and slipped into the background, all but mentally shoving Elizabeth to the fore.

'_He's right. He can help. Just let him.'_ Sam urged.

Elizabeth brought her eyes up to meet John's and suddenly they knew. He knew who she was, he could no longer hide it and neither could they.

"Elizabeth?" he choked.

She said nothing only letting her gaze drop and a tear to spill over her lid as he dragged his thumb over her lip.

"God! Elizabeth!" she sobbed crushing his lips to hers. He framed the side of her head, his fingers tangled in her hair. He no longer saw blonde hair and blue eyes, but brown wavy locks and the most unique shade of green looking at him when he pulled back. There was no denying it anymore, this _was_ Elizabeth.

He looked at her for only a moment, tears threatening to spill from his eyes so he pulled her tight to him, held on to her like a buoy in a storm. "I thought you were dead. I thought you were gone for good." He squeezed her so tight she could barely breathe, but it was only fair; for she held onto him just as tight, her heart swelling and breaking all at the same time.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter is co-written with 'The Brown Cow' who's wonderful beta work is responsible for this chapter. Many thanks!**

…**.**

It was a day later and Sam still wouldn't talk to her. Sam wasn't prone to bouts of petty jealousy, but she was having a hard time sorting things out under the circumstances. Knowing that she shared every thought and emotion with another was difficult, and it took all her concentration to keep her mind on the task at hand and not stray into territory whereshe felt she just wasn't prepared to go. Oh, occasionally her mind would wander**,** and for the most part Elizabeth didn't interfere**,** except to agree that she too wished Jacob/Selmak were there. Sam never thought she would ever miss her father this much, and Elizabeth never thought she could miss a man she'd never met.

….

"Elizabeth, I need to concentrate." Sam thought, trying to keep the irritation out of her 'voice'.

"_No, we need to talk.__**"**_

"Later, we're close. I just need to finish calibrating this system and we should be able to start the tissue growth process." Growing more and more irritated as, quite literally, the voice in her head wore on her patience.

"_Sam, you're ignoring the problem." _Elizabeth intoned.

"No I'm trying to 'fix' the problem." Sam snapped, fixing particularly nasty scowl on no one in particular.

"Problem love?" Carson asked causing her to sigh exasperatedly. He was looking through a microscope at the most recent tissue sample at a workstation behind the machine Sam was working on.

"No, everything's fine, just tired is all. I'm almost done." It wasn't a lie, more like the truth from a certain point of view. She'd been feeling more and more tired as the days passed. Nothing too extreme, and she chalked it up to lack of sleep as they both tended to bleed memories that led to many restless nights of torturous nightmares and erotic dreams.

"Good." He replied not looking up from the scope. "It looks like everything's a go then. Another day or so and we should have a viable body. Keep in mind, though, that there's a lot that could go wrong and it may take some tweaking to get everything just right."

"We know." Sam said to Carson.

'_Alright, I'll let you finish, but please, promise me that we can talk once we're done here,'_ Elizabeth pleaded.

Sam closed her eyes and held back another sigh before acquiescing to the request.

…

Sitting on the south pier flipping a coin was John. He'd been there brooding all day. It was one thing to suspect that Elizabeth was Sam's occupant, but it was quite another to know it. Neither his head nor his heart could make any sense of what direction he should go. He had history with Elizabeth, but he had finally started to move on and possibly have a chance to make something with Sam. If that was true then why did he feel the way he did? Both excited, confused and a little angry; how in the world was he supposed to choose.

Conceding a temporary defeat John hurled the coin into the ocean before stalking off to find Ronon or better yet Teyla.

…

"_Sam, we can get thru this.__**"**_

Sam didn't have to reply, Elizabeth could, after all, feel her every emotion and hear her every thought.

"I'm not mad Elizabeth. I'm just confused."

"_I know. You're also a bit hurt and that's okay. It's a human emotion. No matter how resilient and tough you are, you are allowed to have normal emotions just like the rest of us.__**"**_

"I know that too." Sam pulled the blanket she had draped around her shoulders tighter, but the chill was not coming from the evening breeze as she sat on her balcony, but from within. Maybe she was coming down with something, or maybe she was just emotionally drained. "I envy you though. I was so afraid that my memories of John, of taking your place in command, of basically taking over your life after you disappeared would be grounds enough for you to hate me, but you had no malice, no anger, not even jealously, perhaps a little wistful at times but other than that…." As her words trailed off,Sam sighed and stood. She entered their room and left the balcony door open to admit the breeze as she sat on their bed.

"How do you do it Elizabeth? How have you been able to look at all that has happened since our blending with nothing but joy?"

"_You know very well not all my emotions have been joy. You know that right now I'm feeling anything but joy over this predicament. I don't like seeing you upset, for any reason and to know I caused it..."_

"You didn't cause it," Sam said cutting her off. "It's the story of my life. John's better off without me in his life anyway. Dating me is like the kiss of death."

"_It is not,"_ Elizabeth said, with a mental eye roll. _"You have to look at it from my point of view. After being assimilated, outcast and left to space, not having even the pleasure of feeling air enter my lungs for nearly 2 years, every moment I've had since our blending has been a gift, one I don't intend to waste on negative emotions. I know what it's like for a random moment to be the last; I don't want anger to be the last thing I feel. I'm human too, well sort of, and it's hard sometimes to clamp down on the negative, but with you here it's not so hard. You've been my own personal breath of fresh air; I draw strength from you and your experiences. Sam, you are the glue that holds me together both figuratively and literally at the moment. I'm just sorry I can't be the same for you."_

Sam sniffed and chuckled. "You have no idea how much you really are. I guess I get so used to hiding behind my brick wall that it's a little disconcerting having company behind it. You know well enough that I've been in many situations that any moment could be my last. I think I'll take a page from your book and look at it all as an adventure, like stepping through the gate for the first time, scary as hell; there's a good chance I might get hurt, but the thrill is totally worth it."

As they mentally hugged they made a deal, they were in this together and they would face all challenges together. They'd cross that Gate Bridge of being separated when they got there.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I could never express how much I value my beta The Brown Cow! Thanks so much for bringing a dimension that has been missing to this fic!**

**...**

John found both of them in the sparring room, both covered with sweat from exertion. When John sparred with Ronan, it tended to be a one-sided beating. When Ronan sparred with Teyla it was training between two elite warriors. Two different styles, but they worked well to keep the other's senses alert.

Neither warrior spared him as much as a glance. John took the opportunity to grab a pair of sticks before diving right into the middle of the fight. It only took a few moments before he had been smacked twice and lashed out with as much force as he could muster toward Ronan. Though he didn't make contact with the Satedan, it was obvious he was bothered by something. Seeing that he was too angered to fight with a clear head, Ronan and Teyla both threw down their sticks.

"What's the matter John?" Teyla said in a tone she often used to soothe ruffled feathers.

John had gone beyond frustrated at his inner dilemma over which woman he wished to pursue, to angry that they didn't tell him, orders be damned!

"Why didn't they tell me? I mean why would they keep it a secret? I know they had orders but it wouldn't be the first time such orders were broken in the name of doing what's right." He had started to pace, looking much like a caged tiger just waiting to lash out and be free.

"John, you're not making any sense. Who wouldn't tell you? And what wouldn't they tell you?"

John looked up from the floor he was wearing a hole in to her concerned eyes. "Sam and Elizabeth. Why would they hide that from me?" His anger had started to ebb; slowly it was being replaced by hurt. He didn't understand why they would keep such a thing from him. Why they even thought it necessary. Surely they trusted him. And what would they have done or what are they going to do once Elizabeth was back in her own body. Was she just going to be shipped off to a dark little cell in Area 51 and that's why they hadn't told him? Because if that was the case, Earth was going to have their hands full if they thought they were locking her up anywhere.

"John," Ronan spoke. "You're still not making any sense. What does Elizabeth have to do with Colonel Carter?"

John stopped pacing, took a deep breath and moved to the bleachers; momentarily resting his head in his hands before explaining. "Elizabeth is Sam's occupant. The one I've been calling 'Betty' for the past while." He let loose a humorless chuckle at the irony. The name he had come up with had been eerily fitting. "Sam got to her before Caldwell and downloaded her consciousness to her brain. She actually succeeded in keeping her promise of bringing Elizabeth back to me. And I had given up on her." He scrubbed his hand over his face. "What kind of person does that make me?"

"Human." Teyla said in a soothing voice coming to sit next to him and wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Realistic." Said Ronan. "Don't get me wrong, I couldn't ask for better news. But we live in a dangerous world full of death. It only makes sense to move on. To be honest anyone with eyes can see how she feels."

"It's just… _why_ didn't they tell me. Didn't they know how it would affect me?"

"Which is exactly why we didn't tell you." Sam said intruding on the conversation. She didn't know why they had come. They didn't really feel like a work out, but dressed and came none the less.

All three snapped their head to the door where Sam was leaning.

"What do you mean?" John asked, unable to stop his eyes from tracing the athletic curves of her body.

Sam pushed off the door frame and walked over. "We wanted to tell you, we really did. But there's a good chance Elizabeth may not survive the procedure, I may not either." Sam's head dipped only slightly as Elizabeth took over. "And if we are unable to create an acceptable viable body..." They all noted the demeanor change, now knowing it was Elizabeth, they had to wonder why they hadn't seen this coming. "… If too much time passes I may have to let go, to turn Sam's body back to her."

At John's darkening look both Teyla and Ronan decided it would be best if they went elsewhere, let them sort it out. No doubt they'd hear about it later. They hastily made their exit as John stood.

"What do you mean let go? Is she really going to ask you to commit suicide?" John bit. He was frustrated and his temper was starting to get the better of him.

Elizabeth laughed coldly and picked up the pair of sticks Teyla had left behind. "No, in fact she's dead set against it. She'd rather live with me occupying the most intimate place of her being than see me die, but I won't have it John." She said turning to him, her jaw set yet slightly quivering. It's the look she got when she put her foot down to make the hard decisions, to sacrifice a little or all of her for what she feels is right and just. She looked him straight in the eye. "Sam deserves her body back, her life back. She deserves to be free of the burden I pose, to be happy to find love." She gave him a knowing look at the last of her statement.

"Don't you sacrifice yourself for me Elizabeth! Don't you dare sacrifice yourself for something so trivial." His words were harsh, elevated and she knew he was close to his breaking point before the anger would take over and he'd kick something, throw something or do something that would allow him to release his tension. He needed it, needed to let it all out. Rage, even a small outburst was the male equivalent to a woman's tears of frustration.

Elizabeth moved within his personal space, ignoring that Sam was yelling in their head. She was going to hold control; she was going to set this right. They may be in this together but it was her turn to do the right thing. "Isn't that what we do John? We dance around what we really feel for each other, making sacrifices that only we understand. What do you want John? To go back to the stolen looks the shared secrets? Dancing around each other pretending what we're doing is noble and just for the other?"

She backed off and twirled the rods. John was vaguely aware of his own pair clenched in one had to the point the textured grip bit into his hands. "We didn't tell you because you deserved to get over me, to move on. And I deserve the right to let it all go if I need to."

"So what, I don't count in all of this?" John nearly spat.

Elizabeth scoffed. "You ready to get this out of your system? Because I sure am. C'mon John." Her expression took on a challenging almost evil appearance. "Let's spar." Before he could react she dumped him on his ass and had the good sense to back up.

John got up and looked at her hard. This wasn't about sparring, this wasn't about the noble thing, this was about the tension between them. "Alright, let's see just how much you've changed. Because I don't believe for one second that this is about what you really want. This is about what you think is right."

She just stared at him with daring eyes until he advanced.

He advanced several times with different attack sequences, feeling her out, seeing what she had. They had never sparred before. Elizabeth was a talker not a fighter. Clearly either she drew from her experiences since her capture or some influence by Sam, because she was far more skilled than he would ever give her credit for. But she wasn't _that_ skilled. John easily determined her weaknesses, and after a little while of playing with her like cat would a mouse, he decided to end this little argument they were having.

In a few quick moves he had her disarmed and pinned with her back against his chest.

"You're not Sam." He hissed in her ear. She grunted as he squeezed her just a little tighter just to prove the point.

"No." She conceded. "But, I can call on her anytime I need to." With that she faded, Sam took control and with the adrenaline Elizabeth already had coursing through their body, went immediately into soldier mode. She stomped on his instep and drove an elbow to his gut and as his grip slipped she grabbed his arm and used it to launch him over her body onto to mat causing the air to rush out of his lungs.

John took a moment before getting to his feet. "That seems a bit unfair." He groaned. "Two against one."

"All's fair in love and war." Sam replied raising her fists obviously intent on continuing with hand to hand.

He shook his head and had to hand it to them. It _was_ doing wonders for his mood.

He advanced and as they traded and blocked blows he asked, "So which is this, love or war?"

Sam dodged and struck out before replying, "Both."

He ended up tackling her, knocking them both to the ground. They rolled around a little, each getting the upper hand then losing it several times before he was able to pin her, hands above her head. She struggled just a moment before conceding. "Better now?" She asked.

"Yeah." He still did not let her go though.

"You do understand don't you?" Sam said between panting breaths from the previous exertion.

"I do. And I'm sorry; I'm just so frustrated and confused."

Sam chuckled. "Tell us about it." She said sarcastically.

"But promise me you're not going to let her go."

"I won't hold her captive John, but I've spent every day trying to convince her to stay should things go sideways as usual."

They looked at each other for a moment in silent agreement before he let her arms go and moved to get off her.

Before he could rise however Sam acted on Elizabeth's unspoken request. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him firmly against her for a kiss. The kiss she took was tender but he quickly responded and it became more demanding, more passionate. When his hand moved under her shirt to glide across old scars that marred her otherwise perfect body and his lips moved to her neck it was all either she or Elizabeth could do to muster a coherent thought. Eventually Sam was able to gasp, "Who are you with?"

John practically collapsed on her and groaned before lifting his head. He looked into her eyes and traced her lips with his thumb. "Sam."

"Who do you want to be with?"

Now that was the $64,000 question, now wasn't it?

"I-I don't know. I'm sorry I honestly don't know." He rolled off and sat up, raked his hands thru his already unruly hair and growled in frustration. "Why does everything have to be so complicated?"

Sam scoffed. "Welcome to the Stargate Program. I don't think 'simple' is anywhere in the official SGC handbook.

"Tell me about it." Sam/Elizabeth sat up and sat silently while he worked through his own demons. After several moments he spoke again. "See the thing is... I really like both of you and both in different ways I guess. Or at least there are different things that attract me to each of you, does that make any sense?"

Sam nodded.

"And the longer you two are bonded, the more I see the influence you have on each other. You've become a little more broody and little more antsy and that brings out the part of me that just wants to protect, to fix everything and make it all better to see you smile, or to joke. It's actually a personality quirk I loved about Elizabeth. I gave me a sense of accomplishment to be able to bring her out of a mood or at least earn a smile and temporary distraction. And knowing that I was literally the only one who could do it…" He chuckled. "Talk about your ego boost. Don't get me wrong she's always been a very strong woman especially when it comes down to not taking any shit from political parties or other leaders, but she's never been that way on a personal level; almost lacking confidence in the emotional area. But lately, damn has she grown a pair of balls."

Sam and Elizabeth openly giggled at that.

John continued, "That little sparring session she initiated, that's something I would expect more from you. The aggressive military mindset. Frustrated? Take it out on the mat, blow off that steam, get it out then you can talk like an adult. Elizabeth has always been more of the soother, smoothing out the wrinkles and calming the situation. You like to tackle problems head on. And the funny thing is, I absolutely love both mentalities, both personalities. You are both incredible women! So it's just… I can't figure out if I'm blessed or cursed." John took a deep breath and let it out in a rush.

Sam scooted closer and put her arm around him. "No matter who you end up choosing John, we'll both be here for you. We both love you in many different ways and as a close friend is definitely one of them. Even if you decide to forgo a relationship with either of us, which is understandable considering your dilemma, we don't envy your position, that's for sure; you still have both of us."

He turned so he could look at both of them face to face. He ran his hand through their hair as he looked them over, taking in every little detail making them feel as though their very souls were exposed to him. When his eyes locked back onto theirs he whispered, "How did I get so lucky?" The look on his face was a mixture of joy and anguish as if loving them were a bittersweet burden.

He pressed his lips sweetly to theirs. The range of emotion made cool tears spring to their eyes. Then the kiss changed to one very reminiscent of the night Sam consoled him on the pier. His hand cupped their face and he started exploring their mouth in sections, softly, sweetly, passionately.

When he finally pulled back they could barely breathe.

John tried not to smile too brightly at their reaction. It was nice to know he affected them as much as they did him. "Let's get outta here." He said standing and holding out a hand.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Been picking up extra shifts in the ER, but I messed up my back and had to sit on the couch for the last couple hours with a heating pad, so here you go. Enjoy! Oh and the science is all BS I made up, I'm not a physicist, and I bypassed my beta this time because I wanted to get this up while I had a chance, I'm sure it would have been better if he had done a once over.**

…**.**

Alarms screamed, lights flashed, people ran in many directions shouting orders or replies nearly crashing into each other as they rushed off to take care of things in which each member was specifically trained to do. Chaos reigned, yet they slumbered.

…..

"McKay, will you just tell me what the hell is going on?" John shouted. Yet after 30 seconds of McKay's high-speed techno-babble, he yelled, "In English!"

"Well I don't know what's caused it but the city is on the fritz. The naquadah generators are overheating and have locked themselves up so that they cannot be shut down or accessed for repairs. The city's sensors are intermittent, doors keep opening and closing. There have been more than a few injuries and I'm sure a few deaths from exploding power conduits all along the corridors in the east wing…"

"Ok, Rodney, how do we fix it?" John said in a calming voice hoping to sooth McKay's mounting hysteria.  
>"Fix it?" McKay wailed incredulously. "I don't even know what's wrong so how the hell can I fix it?"<p>

At that moment Zelenka came careening around the corner and skidded to a halt next to them out of breath. "Rodney," he said, panting. "A flare… from the..."

McKay cut in, "We've been monitoring the sun since we got here, and there haven't been any flares."

"I know but..." Zelenka began before once again being cut off by McKay.

"Radick, there weren't any solar flares, now how about doing something useful for a change and figure out a way to get those naquadah generators to respond, humn?"

"But if you'd just listen…" Zelenka tried but McKay was pointedly ignoring him as he had continued his ranting of things wrong with the city until Sheppard shushed him. 

"What did you say about flares?" John asked Zelenka.

"I'm telling you there are no…" McKay began before being cut off by a look from John and a firm hand from Ronon.

"Thank you," Zelenka said while seeming to unload a ton of anxiety at the same time. "The closest black hole put out a flare of its own." At the groups bewildered looks he explained. "It's not uncommon for things being pulled apart by the gravitational forces of a black hole to… explode, for lack of a better word. Now at some point in time it swallowed up a star, but not a star like any we've seen so far. It seems to have been comprised by different types of gases and elements, it may have even been a large planet that started turning into s star, I don't know." At Johns nod with an apparent 'get on with it' under tone he hastily continued, "Anyway, it's taken hundreds probably thousands of years to get here but a few hours ago the city was bombarded by particles from that explosion. Several different types of radiation and positrons among other things bombarded the city. It's too early to know what these particles effect is on the human body, but the electrical systems, particularly the naquadah generators have been effected massively by them."

"Ok, so how do we fix it?" John asked.

"I have no idea. I think the best thing to do…"

An unnaturally quiet McKay finally snapped out of it and started to rapidly snap his fingers. "Yes, yes, yes. We need to figure out a way to restart the city, like rebooting a computer."

"My thoughts exactly." Zelenka said, non-plussed about being cut off yet again by McKay.

"Well that's easy enough to do; we remove the Zed PM and all the naquadah generators for a few minutes, say 5? And that should give the city enough time to dissipate all the electricity stored in the conduits and cables etc., and then plug everything back in and restart the systems." Rambled McKay as he started to pace.

"Right, but how are we going to unplug the naquadah generators before they overheat and explode?" asked Zelenka.

"Get McCarthy and, uh, uh, you know that Asian chick and start thinking of things so I can exclude all that and think of what you haven't thought of yet." He said in all seriousness as he started to wander off.

Zelenka rolled his eyes, muttered in Czech, and strode off to find his colleagues.

"Hey, where are you going?" John yelled to McKay.

"To the closest naquadah generator. Oh and find Sam. I mean I know them better than she does but she did design them so she might be helpful as well." He turned and rushed off down the call but called back over his shoulder, "And have her bring coffee!"

John and Ronon just looked at each other and shook their heads as if to say, _"He's a pain in the ass but you can't help but love 'im"._

"I'll go find Sam." John said. "But I think I'll leave most of the _charm_ out of Rodney's request." He grinned, turned and ran off in the opposite direction as McKay.

…

With apparent worry and anxiety, John overrode the lock on their door. The door slid open and John rushed in a few feet then stopped. The whole world seemed to stop. He could no longer hear the alarms or peoples' shouts. All he could do was drink in the sight before him.

Sam lay, cozy in her bed on her back with one leg bent at an odd angle, the blankets laying rumpled halfway up her abdomen. Her face was turned toward him and her hair cascaded over her pillow, shoulders and created a halo like effect around her face. Her hands rested on either side of her head. John just watched as her slow, steady inhale and exhale caused her chest to rise and fall rhythmically. She was wearing a soft pink tank top that accented the slightly rosy glow of her skin and the plump pinkness of her lips. With the early morning light seeping through the window John knew what heaven was like, his own personal Angels asleep on the bed before him.

After a moment of letting a warm glow over take him it suddenly plummeted like a brick to the pit of his stomach. She shouldn't still be asleep. It wasn't like Sam or Elizabeth to sleep late let alone through a catastrophe. Anyone in this line of work slept lightly.

He took the few paces needed to reach her bed and knelt over it. He ran his hand through her hair and said, "Hey sleepy heads. Wake up."

The knot in his stomach loosened a little when she stirred and pressed her face into his hand and nuzzled it a bit.

Sleepy lids opened halfway and pools of the most unique shade of blue greeted him. Pink lips curled up into a smile. "Hey there." Came a sleepy voice. "We were just dreaming about you." She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him into bed. They both giggled as the bed creaked in protest at having his weight suddenly upon it as he landed mostly to the side of her but still managing to tangle his BDU clad legs up with hers.

John could have taken a moment or two to savor this, but an ill timed blast rattled the bed and caused pictures to fall from their perches around the room.

"What was that?" Elizabeth said with Sam's voice, for the first time seeming to notice the blaring alarms and chaos reigning just outside her door.

"That." John said launching himself of the bed and reaching out a hand to pull her to her feet, "Is the reason I needed to wake you. The city's gone berserk, something about some flare from a black hole or something. I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention. All I know is that we need to disconnect power from the city to do a reboot and the naquadah generators aren't' responding. We need Sam's help."

Their door flew open to reveal people running and shouting. Medical personnel ran down the hall with a soldier on a stretcher still smoking as one ran alongside with an ambu bag giving life sustaining air to the patient on the stretcher and others pushed or started cutting off his clothes shouting or accepting orders and yelling at people to get out of the way.

After the stretcher passed, Elizabeth ran out of the door. "Which way?" she asked John.

"McKay went to the closest naquadah generator, we'll go there." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the way of Lorne and his team running down the corner shouting to someone on the com that they were on their way. Keeping a hold of her hand they ran off in search of McKay, Sam/Elizabeth clad in bare feet, a tiny tank top and small sleeping shorts keeping up with the fast paced run John had set.


End file.
